We Were Brothers
by SpartanPrime101
Summary: To the enemy, they were America's elite. To America, they were heroes. They were all this and more. They were soldiers. They were friends. They were Brothers. Self-inserted OC characters. Rated T for language, blood, warfare and loss. In honor of the 100th Anniversary of the 1918 Armistice, and for those who fought and died for our freedom. Lest We Forget.


**_We Were Brothers_**

 **This is an idea that's been buzzing in my brain for the last few weeks. As a commemoration of the 100th anniversary of the Great War Armistice on November 11th, 1918, I'm writing a new fanfiction story based on one of my favorite History/documentary series of all time: Tom Hank's _Band of Brothers_. **

**I hold a strong sense of respect for all the brave men and women who went off to war, and who have/continue fighting for our freedom and for others around the world. Five of my Great-Uncles served in the Second World War, four of which served during the D-Day invasion on June 6th, 1944. And both my Grandpa and Uncle served in the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, with said Uncle also serving in the King's Own Calgary Regiment during the 1970's.**

 **As such, I've decided to base my OC's on both myself and, most of all, my Grandpa/Papa, Robert Boyce (1933-2007). He was the father and brother I never had, and sparked my interest in Military History as a young boy. It was his memory and teachings that pushed me through High School and University, and made me the man I am today. And after watching the Band of Brothers series again, I couldn't help but notice how similar Major Dick Winters and my Papa were in terms of personality, dedication and leadership skills.**

 **This is not a fanfiction where the plot is completely altered from what really happened all those years ago. I simply added two OC characters of my own design into the plot. This story is told from their own perspectives – NO DISRESPECT INTENDED.**

 **Again, my deepest respect for all those who went off to war to fight for our freedom – in Canada, Great Britain, the United States, and every other free nation that partook in those dreadful wars. God Bless you all. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy my newest fanfiction story.**

 **…Lest We Forget…**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

 _'Thought'_

 _'Past-tense'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _{Prologue}_**

 ** _Upottery, England, June 4th, 1944_**

Radioman Robert H. Boyce finished applying the charcoal-black camo-paint to his face. All around him were the other paratroopers of Easy Company, all readying themselves for the invasion of Normandy. In the background were several C47 transport planes that would take them across the English Channel into Nazi-occupied France.

"Hey Bob, give me a hand, will ya mate?"

Robert turned to see his cousin/fellow paratrooper, Heavy Weapons/Rifleman Michael J. Boyce, trying to secure his primary parachute to his back. Both men looked almost identical, with broad shoulders and thick cheekbones, matching blue eyes and strong arms/legs. Robert turned Michael around and fastened his pack so it wouldn't come loose when he jumped. He also checked Michael's Browning machinegun and ammo boxes, making sure they were fastened tightly to his pack.

"Thanks, mate; appreciate it."

"Glad to help, Mike." Robert patted his cousin on th shoulder. The two Canadian-born paratroopers had been together since long before they were both selected to join Easy Company of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment.

"Easy Company, listen up" They both turned at the call of their CO, 1st Lieutenant Meehan. "Gather up around me." All of Easy Company hustled towards their CO. "Move it up, c'mon gentlemen. Let's go." The assembled paratroopers formed a tight group in front of Meehan. Mike and Robert hovered on the edge of the group as they listened. Luz, Guarnere and Toye stood on either side of the two.

"The Channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. High winds on the drop zone. NO jump tonight."

"Ah crude," Michael muttered in annoyance. Robert remained quiet, but his face showed his own frustrations. They both heard Guarnere let out a heartfelt "son of a bitch".

"Drill sergeants, take charge." Meehan finished before jumping down from the jeep and left the annoyed paratroopers. The assembled paratroopers groaned and let out curses of their own as they dropped their gear onto the ground. The sergeants stepped in and began issuing orders to the men before they got too rowdy. After a quick talk, they were dismissed and sent to the barracks to get wash off the camouflage they had all spent a good hour applying to their faces.

"Well, that's just perfect," Michael complained as he and Robert walked towards their assigned barracks. "We spend a good two hours organizing all this crap and prepping ourselves for the fight of our lives, and now we have to spend another two hours getting everything cleaned up. Only to have to put it all back together again tomorrow."

"I thought you said you Canucks could handle hauling all this crap." Luz said as he and Guarnere came up beside them.

"I'm not saying we _can't_ handle it," Michael responded. "That doesn't mean it isn't annoying as Hell. I mean, all these weapons and ammo combined probably weigh as much as I do, and that's saying something."

"Maybe if you didn't have those extra helpings of ice cream earlier, Mike," Robert said, a knowing smile showing through his own annoyance. This earned a shared chuckle from Luz and Guarnere as Michael rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Besides, it could've been worse. We could be going into combat with _him_ as our CO instead of Winters or Meehan."

"Jesus, don't get started on him," Guarnere warned as he spat onto the ground. Both Michael and Luz glared as they walked towards the barracks to change into their green and brown OD's.

A short while later, all of them were out of their gear and in their ODs. Malarkey informed them that the NCO's were gathering in the main tent to watch a film, curtesy of the Easy Company CO and officers.

A few minutes into the film, Michael/Mike and Robert/Bob left to go outside for some fresh air. Upon exiting the tent, they felt the sudden chill of the misty evening, a result of the rain that was even now coating the Channel coastline. They walked towards a nearby army jeep and sat in/leaned against the light recon vehicle. They both nodded at a pair of MPs patrolling the airfield. Mike started eating a pack of dehydrated beef jerky sticks he had 'liberated' from the mess tent that morning, and Bob began writing in a notebook he had brought over with him from New York.

Robert looked up at the cloudy sky. "It looks like its clearing up, slowly but surely."

Michael swallowed a piece of jerky as he glanced up at the clouds. "I sure hope so. All those months of training and preparation were stressful enough. Now, being on the verge of the largest invasion of all time is damn near unbearable. I just want to get it all done and over with. Land in Normandy, march on to Berlin, end Hitler's reign over Europe by Christmas."

"Just in time for mom and grandma's Christmas Roast Beef and Mash." Robert smirked in amusement.

Michael turned to look at his cousin in indignation. "Really? You think that's the only reason I want to end this war so badly? I'm not that chubby, excitable kid you knew back in the day, Bob."

"Well, we've certainly come a long way from when we moved from Calgary to Seattle, and were selected and placed under _his_ command back in Camp Toccoa."

Michael let out a good chuckle. "Yeah, two scruffy Canucks dragged from the opposite side of the North American continent, just to serve two agonizing years under the command of the 'Great Captain Sobel'."

The two cousins shared a hearty chuckle, both reminiscing the trials they both faced and endured over the last two years.

It had been a very long, grueling two years indeed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _Seattle, Washington, April 18th, 1942._**

Robert and Michael looked over their enlistment papers with a keen eye. Both were thinking long and hard about what they were planning to do.

It had been over two years since Adolf Hitler's armies had invaded Poland, sparking the beginning of the Second World War. Both had paid close attention to the radio broadcasts coming out of Europe and Pearl Harbor – the occupation of Western Europe, the bombing of Britain's cities and towns, and the growing hostilities between the United States and the Japanese Empire in the Pacific.

Born in Calgary (Robert) and Medicine Hat (Michael), Alberta, both cousins were raised by their Canadian families on local farms and ranches. Their families then moved to the states when they were eight/seven years of age. After graduating high school with honors – majoring in military history and geography – they joined a cadet training program while taking their first two years of College. Both were proud of their Canadian heritage, but were also proud of their new American homeland.

Their fellow cadets jokingly referred to them as 'American Canucks', though their dedication and teamwork easily earned them more friends than rivals. Robert was confident and well-spoken, and Michael was aggressive and loyal to a fault. Both were strong willed, dedicated and more than willing to complete any task set upon them.

Then came the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941, resulting in over 2,400 dead, including three of their fellow high school graduates. Michael had immediately considered enlisting into the armed forces. Fortunately, Robert managed to cool his cousin's temper long enough to think things through before making any rash actions.

The US Army/Tank Corps, Navy and Air Force had already begun handing out fliers that called for young men to enlist for military service. Many eagerly joined up, hoping to exact revenge for the men and woman killed at Pearl Harbor. However, both Michael and Robert were drawn towards a new concept of warfare: The Airborne paratrooper. Apparently, it called for specially trained infantry to jump out of airplanes and land within/behind enemy lines. The pay was significantly higher than the standard $50 in the Army, and offered a new challenge for anyone willing, and able, to undertake the intense training regime.

Michael and Robert knew each other well enough that they didn't have much to discuss. Just days after finishing their second year of College, they walked into the recruiter's office and enlisted for the American Airborne.

A week after that, they were on their way to Toccoa, Georgia. And a little place known as…Currahee Mountain.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **So, a few things to get off my chest before all the reviews start coming in.**

 **First, I get that this prologue may seem a bit rushed, and I apologize for that. However, I wanted to get it finished in time to be posted on Remembrance Day. Once this is posted, I will start writing out the chapters based on the Band of Brothers series from start to finish.**

 **Second, my family has always lived in Canada, and my Nana and Papa (my mom's parents) have lived/traveled in both Canada and the United States. However, for the sake of the story, I'm listing my OC's as Canadian by birth but are legal American citizens.**

 **Also, make sure to check out "We Lucky Few" by HockeyKid6622 and "All This Hell" by toomanyfandomssolittletime. I swear these stories are so well thought out, it's like the authors were right there fighting alongside Easy Company all the way from Normandy to the Eagle's Nest.**

 **Please read and review, and make sure to pay respect for all the brave men and women who had/are fighting for our freedom.**

 **Lest We Forget…**


End file.
